


[Podfic of] You Can Hear It In the Silence

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When CAPTAIN AMERICA walks into the precinct, Jake staples his finger and doesn't realize it for like, six hours. He can only be happy that Scully and Hitchcock leave every day they can at 4:48pm so that they couldn’t bring shame upon the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You Can Hear It In the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Hear It In the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774723) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Title: you can hear it in the silence

Author: Waldorph

Fandom: Marvel Cinematic Universe X Brooklyn 99

beta listeners: dodificus, Lavenderfrost

Pairing: Gen

Length: 0:19:35

Download: [MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/You%20can%20hear%20it%20in%20the%20silence.mp3) (Right click save as)

Streaming: 


End file.
